


Eternal

by Fush0843



Category: Original Work
Genre: Corruption, F/F, Futanari, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-25 18:50:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18170000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fush0843/pseuds/Fush0843
Summary: Forever is a long time, also water is wet.





	Eternal

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, i want to apologise for how long i have been inactive on this site, I also want to apologise for editing this story again, i wanted to continue this story but found myself writing into a corner so I have more or less completely rejigged the story and will (hopefully) not edit the first chapter again.
> 
> Secondly I have 2 more new stories to release (one today, one when i finish it) and oncve they are released i will not create any new stories so that i can focus on the ones ive already made.
> 
> Finally if anyone wants me to focus on a specific story dont hesitate to comment or message me directly (if thats possible idk).
> 
> Enjoy

It happened again, I woke up screaming in fear clawing at my quilt nearly tearing the satin fabric, it hasn’t happened in years, but it has lost none of its potency. As I sit upright in my bed surrounded by darkness I try to push the nightmares from my mind, too long have they haunted me, too long have they tortured me with visions of things past, but alas they will never leave, feelings so strong or not easily overcome, even for one such as me. For all my wealth, power, experience and knowledge I cannot rid myself of that night so very long ago, anyone else would have forgotten but not me, as god chose to punish me for what they made me. Resigned to my state of wakefulness I stood from my bed and walked gracefully to my armoire, selecting whatever dress suits my fancy, it has been too long since my last meal, much longer and I wouldn’t be in control, never again would I let myself get to that point again.

As I browse my collection to clothes I catch a glimpse of myself in the mirror, yes I can see myself in mirrors and I have a hard time understanding where the idea of vampyres not being able to see themselves in mirrors came from, when I was human I was considered to be a great beauty, full DD breasts, plump lips, a slim waist, wide hips (but not too wide) and eyes that gleamed like sapphires. Now millennia later very little has changed my transformation increased my busy and waist somewhat but other than that the only noticeable difference is my eyes, what were once deep pools of sapphire blue are now bottomless sanguinary rubies, my normal circular pupils long since gone, replaced with those of a reptilian predator. It took me many years before I learned to hide that which betrayed my true nature, with concentration I could adorn the appearance that I had lost all those years ago.

After carefully selecting a simple and conservative scarlet dress along with a white fur coat I start on my makeup, I have long since abandoned the need for extreme amounts to hide my near white porcelain skin but I find the odd extra touch helps when securing adequate prey, and also to help blend in as much as possible, not that it helps very much, I know all to well the effect I have upon entering a room, no one else can make time seem frozen as they enter a room. At first I thoroughly enjoyed the attention, feeling the power I held over all who gazed upon me, as if I didn’t have enough already, but that novelty soon diminished into irritation, only the most vain individuals would take pride in making everyone in a room stop just to gaze at them, luckily I have long since moved on from those feeble concerns. What concerns me the most is satiating my hunger before it takes me. I swiftly exit my home where my driver awaits me, one of the many people in the country I have employed in my service, I chat with him nicely as he takes me into to the depths of London. I exit the car onto a busy street littered with bars and night clubs festering with all sorts of undesirable people, though that is what I was here for, it was slightly comforting to prey upon people who themselves preyed on the weak and innocent.

I chose a bar at random and with a short glance at the bouncer to make him forget my face I entered, as per usual I drew the eyes of nigh every patron and staff member present and ignored them, I walked over to the bar making sure not to make eye contact with any of them, I ordered my standard drink from the bar and sat down. I took a calming breath as my eyes scanned the room, A human would just see people lazily drinking in the dim lighting of the bar, but I saw everything as if the sun was in the bar and so much more. I could see the auras of everyone in a mile radius, most were a shining silver while some were a dull grey, concentrating more on those inside the bar if I focused, I could see the veins and arteries carrying blood round their bodies. As I surveyed the bar and the people therein I employed a fraction of legilimency to peer into the minds of the poor unfortunate souls occupying the bar, most of them were mundane, leading boring lives and simply trying to escape for a few hours, it took me 10 minutes of searching before I found my target, a miserable wretch at bar trying to chat up the bar maid, his aura was a deep dark grey as if it were collecting the filth around it staining the shiny silver underneath, I didn’t need to look very deep to see the atrocities he had committed, having made my choice the dance began.

I stood up and returned to the bar, after signalling the bar maid she quickly came over, looking for any excuse to get away from the man, I asked her if she would like me to take him off her hands, luckily she was desperate so she didn’t question anything and simply pleaded yes, so I told her to tell the man to meet me outside and to forget I ever came into the bar, then I left. I left the bouncer with a command to tell the wretch to go to the back lane and went on ahead. when the man entered the back lane his eyes nearly popped from their sockets, with no effort to control himself he tried to flirt with me while devouring me with his eyes, thankfully my hunger overpowered my rage and I reciprocated to make him think he was safe. Being the despicable ingrate he was he dropped his pants expectantly, initially I was going to go easy on him but that was the last straw, with one hand I grabbed him by the throat and put him against the wall, surprisingly this didn’t shock him which made me even more irritated, it gave me such satisfaction when I struck and he tried to scream, millennia of practice has taught me how to silence prey when I feed especially when I’m angry.

For those who either haven’t read the title of this tale or those who haven’t figured it out, yet I am a Vampyr (Vampire to the less literate) and to my knowledge I am the first. I was born in the year 51’273 BC a human, my mother Éva, my father Ádám and I lived in Hungary, on the eve of my 21st birthday our village was raided, savages from distant lands came and ransacked our village, everyone was rounded up, the men were slaughtered and the women were to be kept as slaves, I was made to watch as my father was murdered, my mother rushed to help and I followed, as punishment they slit my mothers throat and forced me to drink it. That was their mistake. I don’t know how or why it happened only that it did, as one of the marauders held my head and mouth forcing me to drink the blood of my own mother I felt something happen, all of my sadness, fear and grief turned to rage, I can’t remember much of what happened next but I do remember the aftermath, I remember waking up covered in blood surrounded by dead bodies, I found the bodies of my parents and took them into the forest where I would play. There I buried them, thankfully to this day their graves still remain, I visit them regularly in the hopes that they are still watching over me and I still wonder if they’d be proud of me or if they’d turn in their graves at what I’d become. I learned fairly quickly what I had to do to survive, in direct sunlight I felt drained and feeble … human … whereas at night I felt powerful, I needed human blood to survive and I could not age anymore. Once I tried to starve myself, it was only a year or so after the death of my parents that I felt I couldn’t go on without them, I tried throwing myself from a cliff only to awake hours later without any injuries, I tried stabbing myself but the wound healed almost instantly, I even tried hanging myself but quickly found I didn’t need to breathe and had been doing it out of reflex. Eventually I decided to stop feeding, I lasted almost 3 months before I was walking around the forest at night clutching my chest and I blacked out, the next thing I new I was in a cave covered in blood lying next to 3 corpses. That was the last time I stopped feeding regularly.

I decided from then on, that my parents would want me to be happy rather than wallow in sadness so I left Hungary to find happiness, promising I would return to watch over my parents graves. Over the next 53 millennia I traveled the world and learnt all I could, about the world and myself, I had decided very early on that I was cursed, doomed to walk the earth forever, feeding off of humans, however the curse came with some benefits, obviously the first being my immortality, no disease or injury could kill me, then there was the abilities; the first I discovered was strength, I was now stronger than 50 men put together, the second was speed, with concentration I could move at breakneck speeds without any effort or exertion, thirdly was my bite, depending on my emotions my bite could do different things to humans, if I was feeling frisky they would experience a most wonderful pleasure, if I was hungry they would feel at ease and complacent, if I was angry they would feel pain and anguish. Another ability was my mind, with a thought I could peer into the minds of others and see them like no other could, I could see their dreams and aspirations, all of their past deeds and all of their emotions and thoughts.

I also discovered that as I ‘aged’ my abilities grew more potent, the last time I measured my abilities I have the strength to rend steel with my bare hands, stop a speeding tank dead in its tracks with minor injuries and can even shrug off small arms fire, my speed and reflexes are to the point of dodging bullets and my jaws are strong enough to break straight through bones.

Over time I gained new abilities and learned more than the greatest minds, although that tends to happen when you’ve lived through it all, I’ve seen empires rise and fall, I’ve seen the wonders of the world both ancient and modern, I’ve met people who have rose to great levels of fame. Moving away from my past and back to this worthless blood pack after sinking my fangs into his nape and stopping him from wailing in agony I enjoyed draining him dry, until he slumped against the wall with about half a pint left, leaving me feeling well fed and him minutes from death. A quick call for my driver and we were away back to my estate. My driver, Jeremy, was more talkative tonight, asking if I had enjoyed myself and whether or not I felt satisfied, All the humans I employed knew what I was and were silenced by a substantial pay check from myself along with protection for themselves and families, Pacifying Jeremy with a simple yes we rode back to the house in silence.

As I mentioned earlier living for 53’000 years means I’ve learned an enormous amount but it also meant I have attained immeasurable wealth, throughout my life I have accumulated some £617.4 trillion over my lifetime, most of this has been spent on various things such as; a katana forged by Sengo Muramasa, the propeller from Amelia Earhart’s plane which was being sold at an auction, one of Cleopatras headdresses which I found on an archeological dig, a portrait painted for me by Leonardo da Vinci and many more objects from long ago. As for modern purchases there’s my Rolls Royce Phantom in black that my driver chauffeurs me around in, my 146” TV, my mobile and house phones and the appliances in the house (fridge, washing machine, microwave etc).

I may live lavishly but I prefer to think I always try to remain humble and remember what life was like before everything changed. A testament to this is that I still have the cloak my mother wore the day she was murdered, it’s cloth stained with her blood, it is my reminder of where I came from. I will say though that having lived for so long and having the money to buy anything I want, I find myself bored and alone, what fun is it having the money to say, rent out an entire cinema screen or go to events like the oscars when you have no one to go with. Don’t get me wrong, I’ve had many lovers over my time some major historical figures but others were just ordinary people, obviously with my extended life I have experimented with sexuality and have played for both sides but I do prefer the company of women, I find more often than not we know how to better please one another. My last partner was a strapping young lad who without any influence from me would do whatever I asked, but the decision to see him was a whim and it didn’t last long, I promised him I might see him again sometime and I do intend to, but it will not be permanent. The one thing that stayed constant in any relationship I had was that none of them lasted, not even for the fact that id outlive them all, simply for the fact that I didn’t actually love them.

Having returned from my feeding and my driver going back home to bed I settle into the sofa in my spacious lounge with a glass of red wine, turning on the TV I am immediately greeted to the news covering the death of a man in a nightclub in London who was found drained of blood, I knew with how busy London was that his corpse would be found soon after I left but I never thought I’d see it being announced on the news, thankfully no one at the bar would remember I was there and I made sure to hide my face from the CCTV. It always amused me seeing the forensic police trying in vain to find out how the victim lost nearly every ounce of blood, especially with no discernible injuries, no matter how advanced their technology was they’d never find me. Although that’s not to say others did, I mentioned that I am the first of my kind but not the only one, I’ve met others of course, some only a few years changed, others have lasted centuries though when compared to me they are children, or maybe great grandchildren would be more accurate. I’ve never told them how old I really was, I can’t help but imagine if they did they’d end up worshipping me and I couldn’t stand the thought, naturally having come across other vampyres I have also crossed paths with those who hunt us. I have mixed feelings when it comes to the hunters, I hate it when they preach that I my species is a stain on God’s creation and that we are a disease that needs to be purged, while I have met some of my kind that are despicable retches some are only trying to survive, and besides, those who I met who I deemed not deserving of their unlife, I killed them myself, the aspect of the hunters I enjoy is seeing the look on their face when they realise they can’t kill me, when none of their little tricks work and they stare death in the face.

**flashback**

I’ll always remember, there was one night centuries ago while I was here in London, back then there was no electricity so the nights were very dark, though not for me, I used to wander the streets enjoying being able to see clearer than if it was during the day, it was quite a busy night and I was heading home early when I noticed someone was following me, I didn’t need to turn around because I could hear him, he was matching my steps to try and hide his, I soon realised he had done this before, I pretended not to notice and walked back to my manor, it was a long walk but I wanted to determine my stalkers commitment, all due respect to the man he followed me all the way back to my manor in the woods, he had elected to stick to the tree line and managed to not make a sound as he followed me, a pity I already knew he was there. Upon reaching the steps to the front door I turned around, “You can come out now!”

I almost thought he wouldn’t leave his hiding place but after a few moments of deafening silence he made his way to the centre of the path, “How long have you known?” He demanded, his voice was low and gravely, based on this and his build and posture I placed him at mid 50’s. “How long have I known what? That you’re approximately 53 years old, are currently carrying a small arsenal of anti vampyr weaponry under your cloak, have size 11 boots with substantially worn tread to dampen your footsteps and find me unbelievably attractive? I’d say from about just after you started following me when I turned off the high street” I replied. Credit to the man he betrayed none of his sudden fear, he simply replied “I’m 54 actually but you were very close.” His voice was calm but his heart rate had increased considerably, “Why don’t you come in? I’ll make us some tea.” I asked before turning and entering my manor, I could feel the confusion emanating from him as he satin my sparsely decorated living room, a cup of hot tea sat on the table in front of him.

“Have some tea hunter, it’ll calm your nerves.” I teased with a smirk, surprisingly he did reach for the cup I gave him and took a careful sip, “You are not how I imagined you miss.” he murmured he was still afraid but less so now, “And how did Sebastian Felgrave imagine me hmm?” I questioned, he froze for a moment but carried on, “I imagined you’d at least threaten me, tell me that I should walk away or try and talk me out of killing you.” He answered. “Hehe many have tried and all have failed, believe me there was i time I wanted them to succeed but I have long accepted that I will walk this earth till it’s last breath.” I explained calmly, this seemed to pique his interest as he leant forward, “if you don’t mind my asking, what do you mean by you wanted them to succeed?” He quizzed, “I mean, Mr Felgrave, that there were points in my unlife that I could no longer bear the burden of what I am and tried to end it all in every conceivable way, and the worst part about it is that I still feel the pain, you don’t know what it’s like to have your head cut off or to have a steak driven through your heart, or to be burned alive.” I spat, that last one still haunted me a little “Apologies Mr Felgrave, it was a very low point in my history but the memories are always fresh in my mind.” He sits wide eyed, his expression finally somewhat readable, “I’m sorry for asking then, you are the first vampyr I’ve met that doesn’t fear me or want to kill me, though granted I never gave them much of a choice.” He chuckled, “Forgive me for intruding but I can tell you never came with the intention of killing me, so what is keeping you here? Besides the fine company of course.” I asked.

“I’d heard tell of a beautiful woman who lived in a manor in the woods, apparently she’d only come out at night, she’d walk into town and just wander the streets before walking back home. I’d also heard that once every so often she’d find someone to take home with her, sometimes they’d appear the next day with no memory of what they did or where they were, others never came back. I did some digging, turns out those people who never came back weren’t missed, they were known criminals, and the ones that came back however returned in better health than when they disappeared, I am here to see for myself if the rumours are true, can you heal people?” He explained. My demeanour immediately changed, “Careful human, information can be a deadly weapon, yes I have the ability to heal injuries and some illnesses but I will divulge how, that information could get you killed and myself a lot of uninvited guests, why do you wish to know this?” I demanded. To my surprise he got down onto his knees and began begging, “please my wife and son are sick, all the doctors I’ve asked, they can’t do anything, please help.” He sobbed, he was on the verge of tears my anger vanished, this Hunter was going against everything he stood for for the slim chance that I could save his family, I didn’t hesitate, with the mention of his address we were on our way, the horse and carriage ride was tense, he told me that his wife and child had no knowledge of what he did, only that it was dangerous, at the time I did not know how to change my eye colour much less disguise my appearance like I can now, so I had fashioned a mask, it was made from crimson porcelain and had black tinted glass in the eye sockets, it could be passed off as an extremely expensive masquerade mask and I had used it to wander around in the day giving the excuse that I had a skin condition.

I stared at the mask as we traveled to the hunters home, only putting it on just before exiting it, Sebastian insisted I not charm the driver into thinking I was human and that I simply wear the mask, after paying the carriage driver we entered his quaint home. It was surprisingly roomy on the inside with a homely feel to it, the feeling was dampened however when I was confronted with the sight of his wife and son. I discovered later in life they both had different forms of leukaemia, but all those years ago I had no clue what I was dealing with, in the end I had to give them my special remedy, a heavily diluted solution of my saliva and blood, both of which have incredible regenerative properties, of course I didn’t let Mr Felgrave know that, I had him leave the room while I worked, they would be fine after a good long rest.

I stood back as he sat at his wife and sons bedside, his tears were still flowing but not in sorrow, “if that will be all Mr Felgrave I wish to discuss me fee for my services.” I chimed, thankfully he didn’t seem resentful at my remark, “You have done something I can never repay, whatever you want it’s yours.” He relented, “Don’t sound so defeated, all I want from you is assurance that you won’t tell anyone else about me, keep that promise and I’ll be in your debt.”I told him.

**flashback end**

That was centuries ago, so much has happened since then I can hardly remember his face, aa few decades after I saved his family I started to study medicine, I had spent thousands of years doing everything I could think of, I had mastered high every professional imaginable except those related to medicine such as a doctor or nurse, I feared that the sight of so much blood would trigger a reaction in me, I can safely say that after a few hundred years as a doctor that hasn’t happened yet. Tonight had been my last night on holiday, tomorrow night I would once again put on the mask and open my clinic, my work as a doctor has contributed greatly to my vast fortune as I have acquired many rich and/or famous patients not to mention the amount of underground people who have stumbled upon my clinic, the likely cause of my clinics popularity is most likely due to my skills, I can perform any medical procedure single handedly and in very little time, however because of this and my obvious nature my policy is adamant, price is £500 a minute for the rich and famous and £50 a minute for the normal public (if they couldn’t pay with money, the attractive ones could pay with their bodies and the undesirables could pay with their blood), all patients will be unconscious during operations, no questions may be asked before or after, I set these rules myself soon after opening the clinic.

It may seem ridiculous but when you can move as fast as I can and can heal people almost instantly I think it’s pretty fair, especially considering I don’t leave any scars, I should also point out anyone who cannot afford my service can pay other ways. Moving on, as I woke up at dusk I remembered that thankfully I didn’t have any high profile appointments tonight so I could just pass the night in my clinic, as I stepped through the door one of my ‘employees’ greeted me from behind the reception desk, “Good evening Mistress.” She announced, “Good evening little bird (her name is Robin but I always called her my little bird because she’s short) and please, I’ve told you to call me Miss Vörös while we’re at work.” I chided her, “Yes Miss Vörös.” She whimpered. My little bird is what I have dubbed a thrall (or as I refer to them in front of humans an ‘employee’), a thrall is someone who has been given a very small dose of my blood and therefore become bound to me, they serve me in every conceivable way and in return I provide them with a well paying job and free access to my clinic for themselves and their families.

Despite the busyness of London not a soul entered my clinic the entire night, I wasn’t complaining though, I got to enjoy one of my favourite pastimes, whenever there was a quiet night I would be treated to a concert by my little bird, a veritable melody of moans and groans as I devoured her quim while she lay on my operating table. Even the most chaste celibate would give in to their list when I got a hold of them, so it was no wonder that Robin was a quivering mess from my tongue and she hadn’t even cum yet.

“Delicious as ever my little bird but I think you owe me a tongue lashing too.” I teased as I mounted the operating table and lay on top of her forming that oh so familiar number, she immediately set to work on my own nethers as I tended to hers once more, there was a game I liked to play with her when we got the chance, being my thrall meant that if I do desires I could control her body (I rarely did) to an insane degree, so I was take her to the brink of orgasm and keep her there till she made me cum. Robin was a quick learner and after only 3 games she could make me cum quicker than any other thrall, seeing as we spent so much time together I also found ways to make her orgasm nigh instantly, for example if she was sufficiently horny, I could give her a strong enough orgasm to knock her out simply by grazing her clit with one of my fangs.

We played and fucked for hours until before I knew it sunrise was only an hour away, I was relieved that no one had come into the clinic while we had our fun as wiping someone’s memory took far too much effort for me to be bothered, sunrise was fast approaching as I was driven home and I began to feel drowsy, by the time I entered my manor I was looking forward to a nice long sleep, it should come as no surprise that my already impressive vampyric senses had sharpened with age so when I heard the presence of someone in the manor I became quite alert, I silently removed my heels and began soundlessly walking toward the sounds only I could hear. Ragged breath and an erratic heartbeat drew me to the library, a woman knelt in front of the fire place, the fire had been lit presumably by her after she entered through the now closed window, I could tell she was scared so I decided to announce myself rather than sneak up on her, “Hello … are you …”

**Author's Note:**

> I realised after finishing editing this that it is really long compared to what it was, any followiing chapters will probably not be this long just fyi.
> 
> Hope you liked it.


End file.
